Kid Gil
This article is for the 3 kid version of Gilgamesh. For 5 adult version, see Gilgamesh. And for the 4 version, see Gilgamesh (Caster). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their NP damage for 1 turn. Reduces their critical damage for 1 turn. Reduces their debuff resistance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% |2chargeeffect = Crit Damage - |2c1 = 50% |2c2 = 60% |2c3 = 70% |2c4 = 80% |2c5 = 90% |3chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 30% |3c4 = 35% |3c5 = 40%}} |-| Rank B++= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their NP damage for 1 turn. Reduces their critical damage for 1 turn. Reduces their debuff resistance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP Damage - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% |2chargeeffect = Crit Damage - |2c1 = 50% |2c2 = 60% |2c3 = 70% |2c4 = 80% |2c5 = 90% |3chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 30% |3c4 = 35% |3c5 = 40%}} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while he is on the field. }} Stats Biography Images Saint Graphs= kogil1.png|Stage 1 kogil2.png|Stage 2 kogil3.png|Stage 3 kogil4.png|Stage 4 Kogillaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= kogilicon.png|Stage 1 KidGilStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KidGilStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KidGilFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 KidGilGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) KidGilStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) KidGilStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) KidGilFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S095 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S095 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S095 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= kogilsprite1.png|Sprite 1 kogilsprite2.png|Sprite 2 kogilsprite3.png|Sprite 3 S095 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S095 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S095 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo095.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Illegal Gil 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Illegal Gil 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Illegal Gil 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= KoGilVACE.png|Exciting Splash VIP Ticket (Valentine CE) Neverland_Preview.png|Neverland CE769.png|Welcome Diner |-| Others= Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Divine Category:King